List of animals characters
Cats: Duchess in The Aristocats-0.jpg|Duchess Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna Nyan in Ultra Nyan 2.jpg|Ultra Nyan Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis Shampoo Cat.jpg|Shampoo (Cat) Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty Dreamy in Whisker Haven.jpg|Dreamy Diana in Sailor Moon Super S.jpg|Diana Rudolf.jpg|Rudolf Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore Danny.jpg|Danny Schnookums in Raw Toonage.jpg|Schnookums Sawyer-1.jpg|Sawyer Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel Hera.jpg|Hera Gwendolyn.jpg|Gwendolyn Miss Kitty in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Miss Kitty Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Cheshire Cat Tiger in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tiger Cat R. Waul in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Cat R. Waul Sweet William.jpg|Sweet William Zazu in Banjo the Woodpile Cat.jpg|Zazu Rita in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Rita Amanojaku.jpg|Amanojaku Mewsette in Gay Purr-ee.jpg|Mewsette Mice: mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz Olivia-flaversham-the-great-mouse-detective-6.33.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Jerry-tom-and-jerry-mgm-93.6.jpg|Jerry roquefort-aristocats-30.1.jpg|Roquefort Basil in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street Jake in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Jake Gadget Hackwrench (TV Series).jpg|Gadget Hackwrench Monterey Jack (TV Series).jpg|Monterey Jack Abigail.jpg|Abigail Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz Papa Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson Mickey Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Mickey Mouse Max in The Scarecrow.jpg|Max Max in Capitol Critters.jpg|Max Pokemons: Pikachu in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Pikachu togepi-mistys-pokemon-7.09.jpg|Togepi meowth-pokemon-4ever-9.19.jpg|Meowth Jigglypuff in Pokemon.jpg|Jigglypuff Pichu-little-pokemon-45.7.jpg|Pichu Clefairy in TV Show.jpg|Clefairy Treecko in the Pokemon Shorts.jpg|Treecko May's Torchic.jpg|Torchic Dogs: Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady Tramp in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Tramp Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island-0.jpg|Scooby Doo Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Eddie in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Eddie Astro (TV Series).jpg|Astro Courage in What a Cartoon.jpg|Courage Dollar.jpg|Dollar Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Meat Max in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Max Mugsy.jpg|Mugsy Cooler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Cooler Dixie in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Dixie Daisy in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Daisy Pongo in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Pongo Perdita in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Pedita Toby in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Toby Towser.jpg|Towser Georgette in Oliver and Company.jpg|Georgette Little Dog in 2 Stupid Dogs.jpg|Little Dog Big Dog in 2 Stupid Dogs.jpg|Big Dog Sasha La Fleur (TV Series).jpg|Sasha La Fleur Charlie in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Ferdinand Max in The Little Mermaid-0.jpg|Max The Wolf in Mary Poppins Returns.jpg|The Wolf dodger-oliver-company-3.87.jpg|Dodger Rodents: Alvin Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in Alvin and The Chipmunks Trick or Treason.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Theodore Seville Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Eleanor Miller Chip (TV Series).jpg|Chip Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale Pip (Animated).jpg|Pip Birds: red-the-angry-birds-movie-1.8.jpg|Red Daffy Duck in the Daffy Duck Shorts.jpg|Daffy Duck Owl in So Dear to My Heart.jpg|Owl Jacquimo in Thumbelina.jpg|Jacquimo Digimons: agumon-digimon-adventure-18.3.jpg|Agumon Gomamon in Digimon Frontier.jpg|Gomamon gatomon-digimon-adventure-87.2.jpg|Gatomon Wild Felines: Kimba.jpg|Kimba Rabbits: Judy Hopps in Zootopia-0.jpg|Judy Hopps Bugs Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Bugs Bunny Blackberry in Winter on Watership Down.jpg|Blackberry Insects: Hopper in A Bug's Life.jpg|Hopper Reptiles: Amphibians: Bears: Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg Kit Cloudkicker in TaleSpin.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker Grumpy Bear in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Grumpy Bear Champ Bear in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Champ Bear Cheer Bear in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Cheer Bear Raffish-ralph-the-berenstain-bears-1985-94.1.jpg|Raffish Ralph Yogi Bear in Yogi's Ark Lark.jpg|Yogi Bear Zozi in Bartok the Magnificent.png|Zozi Raccoons: Bright Heart Raccoon in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon Primates: Dears: Bambi-young-bambi-2.22.jpg|Bambi The Great Prince in Bambi 2.jpg|The Great Prince Ronno in Bambi 2.jpg|Ronno Goats: Djali in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Djali Apes: Kala in Tarzan 2.jpg|Kala Darwin in The Wild Thornberrys.jpg|Darwin Pigs: Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.jpg|Treat Heart Pig Dinosaurs: Arlo in The Good Dinosaur.jpg|Arlo Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Mices Category:Pokemon